wd_base_building_tipsfandomcom-20200213-history
Base Layout
Currently there are two popular and recommended ways of setting up your base. Both have their own advantages which I'll get into. Will also discuss the cons of long bases, as well as look at farm placement. (Please note that individual bases will be referred to by numbers in this section. See below for number and island reference.) '' '' * Short base ' ** Short bases use the long island attached to the main base and the first small island. (Islands 1 and 2) ** The point of the short base (Island 2) is to have high damaging towers on the small island, as well as high leveled mage towers, which can take down attacking dragons really well. ** Farms are kept on island 1 in generally one of two locations: *** In the front and have long range towers behind them (lightning, storm, archer, cannon, ice/fire flak). This is a good one to do if your farms are high and you have a lot of healing runes and glyphs covering the island. *** In the back against the main base. This allows for a second "kill island" to be built in the front of the long island in order to take down any dragons who make it past the first island, before they hit your farms. ** This type of layout works for a couple different reasons: *** It limits the number of towers the player needs to level. This helps to keep the base defence power in line with the player level; players are less likely to get fortification wasted with a short base than if they have a full base. *** Because of the limited number of towers, each tower is worth a much higher percentage towards base completion when destroyed. While that may seem counter intuitive, if the towers are kept at a high level, and with good placement, it means that each tower is harder to destroy. Since they're much harder to destroy, attackers find it a lot more difficult to get that 70% completion mark. ** Downsides: *** This layout requires tower strength and placement to be kept as high as possible while leveling. If any part falls behind, it leaves holes that can be exploited. *** Because farms and towers are kept together on island 1 it means that a choice needs to be made on whether to place tower strengthening glyphs/runes in the monument or farm production/healing ones instead (go for healing. Pretty much always). That means you're not maximizing each towers potential. *** Since only the one small island is used, it means that only one perch should have a dragon on it. That limits your options. * '''Shifted Short Base ' ** This layout has been gaining a lot of popularity lately. And while it does look strange, it really does work. ** It uses the middle long island and both small islands for turret placements. (Islands 2, 3, and 4) ** The farms are kept on island 2, the kill island is shifted to island 4, and island 3 is for your damaging towers. A resistance totem of your choice is kept on island 1. ** There are a few pros to this layout: *** Since the farms are kept on a small island covered by a dragon perch, a dragon that boosts the health pool of all buildings on the island (ie. legendary and mythic warrior types) makes the farms even tougher to beat. *** Glyphs and runes are separated between farms and damaging towers, allowing the player to maximize damage and healing output. *** There are more damaging towers used, which allows for a more sustained damage to occur; less reliant on high damage, short burst. *** Having the second dragon perch gives added elemental resistance, as well as boosting the damage from your small kill island. (Handy for feeding events too ;) ) *** This base layout also makes it much harder to double sand towers. Becomes really important later in the game. ** There are a few downsides though: *** Tower placement on the long island can be tricky. If tower placement isn't pretty close to perfect, it allows attackers to take down those towers before they can do much damage. **** Good flyers have a better chance at living long enough to take those towers out, as well. *** More towers are used in this layout, which means attackers need to take out a smaller amount in order to get that 70% completion. '''Long Bases Long bases are the general term for a mostly, or completely, filled base. 60% or more are filled with towers, basically. This is not a recommended layout for bases. Having a long base weakens the defensive strength of the base a number of different ways: * More towers means more to level. Now either all get leveled in line with each other, or a couple of spots/towers are focused on and the rest fall behind. ** That means that a player's level is going to jump big time while trying to level their towers. If a player's level exceeds dragon power as well as breeding level, this is generally called being "fortification wasted". It severely hampers a players ability to attack and do well in the game, and depending on how wasted that player became, it's also very hard to bounce back from. ** Only focusing on a small batch of towers to level while leaving the rest to languish at a low level, means that attacking dragons only need to get past that small, slightly tougher area. The rest is a cake walk, and they are able to build a lot of rage going through the easier towers. Also, unless the rest of the towers are just going to be ignored, they will be leveled at some point and player level will jump. *** Some might say that having a lot of towers to fill the space around the tough cluster means that should those towers fall, it will add less % to the base completion. While technically true, it also means that those filler towers are worth more to destroy. That cluster could be skipped and the attacker would still get above 70% just from the filler towers. ** Having a bunch of lower level towers also brings down your defence score. While not hugely important in the long run, it is the first deterrent for players looking to attack your base. Farm Placement * When placing farms, it is important to always, always, always keep your farms together. If they get seperated their survivability is greatly reduced as they cannot heal each other. ** Note: While you should always keep them together, never place farms side by side in the front row of the section being used. Make sure there is a tower in the middle seperating the farms. If they're side by side, it's easy for attacking dragons to disable or destroy them with small radius spells such as dessicating sand, tidal fury, enfeeble, etc. * It's important to keep your building hut as high as possible in order to keep your farms as high as possible. * Farm placement changes based on what type of layout being used. ** Shifted short bases have farms placed on island 2. ** Short base layouts have 2 options: *** First option is to place on the back of island 1, against the main base. **** This option is used if you place a second "kill island" set up on the front half of the island, which includes short range towers that need to be placed in the front. *** Second option is to place on the front of island 1. This option should only be used when farms are at a high level, with large health pools and frequent healing from runes. **** This option is for when you have long range and high damaging towers that can be placed on the back half on the island. **** When this option is used attacking dragons have to make a choice: either deal with strong farms while getting hit by the towers in the back, or leave the farms and focus on the damaging towers.